Mara Incident
The Sun Lu Tan Bridge Incident (盧溝橋事變; also known as 七七事變, 七七盧溝橋事變 or the Mara Incident) was a battle between the Anarchist State of Rochina's Marabunta Grande and the Imperial Constantino Army, often used as the marker for the start of the Mara War (3259–66). Beginning An Imperial Army battalion led by Prince Alexander I drove into Alabasta late on the Night of September 12th, reaching Rochina by 11:20PM, Alexander ordered his snipers to take shots at the Marabunta members who were in the open, which they did, and was met by returning fire, effectively beginning the war. Arendalean Entry In The Union of Arendale,the government have been observing the criminal groups in Constantine,in some earlier years,ANSF units captured at least 3 criminals from Constantine trying to enter the Union illegally.By the time the incident occured,the Union had already mobilized 600 veteran'' Invictas and 400 of the newly-formed Black Brigade under General Julian Gregory Benz.As request from Alexander himself for help,the Union soldiers were quickly deployed to Rochina via ModularTransits in September 13 and began occupying the Eastern area of Rochina.They were sucesfull in maintaning their positons until Mara soldiers launcehd a huge counter-offensive with technicals and RPGs,killing 26 soldiers from the Brigade and 11 Invictas,wounding another 100.The Battalion then lauched an attack to unite with the Constantine army,which was achieved in late November.The Battalion of the Dalean Army then sent 3 squads to create a confusion on the enemy rears,to let the Mara fighters turn their backs to the real Dalean-Constantine Army.After the sent squad,Dalean medics numbered 222 Black Brigade and 321 Invictas.The Dalean army then continued to stay in Constantine after the incident for International force of arms.The Dalean government sent the detachment to not only counter mafias in Constantine,but to also show its military strength to the world,especially the communists in Arendale.Although of the successful victory,the Arendalean people were not happy as numerous soldiers were killed. This was the first time that Arendale had taken part in a country with no formal relations,as Constantine is regarded as the "Home of Mafias" in Arendale.Although the government doesnt take this as a serious risk,as the sovereignity and power of the two countries are the main reasons of the entry. Rochina was effectively placed under Dalean-Constantino Control, the allies quickly established a Government, and small police force, but the allies have stayed to drive out the Insurgency. 'Mara Insurgent Offensive' Determinded to gain back their losses, the insurgents begun harassing Rochina, using artillery, placing bombs in the sewer lines, snipers and other subversive elementsTheir target was to bomb the Dalean-Constantine Army column when it would pass all of the bombs.With over 3000 Costantinos taking much of the column,when the traps exploded the Constantino's suffered the most taking 500 dead,700 wounded,37 tanks destroyed and 1.8 million damagesnof equipment.The Dalean contigent suffered likewise with 15 dead and 86 wounded.The bombing of the Allies caused much confusion,which the Marabuntas to regain areas of Rochina.In December 15 on that year,another 500 Invictas arrived for the Dalean Army.The Allies were now expecting to circle Rochina and advance to the Marabunta Stronghold. The Mara, regroup and attacked Rochina from all sides on January 1st, overruning many of the scattered allied units. By chance however the Marabunta soldiers were stretched thin, halting their offensive. 'Last Arendalean Offensive' On September 12th 3261,after months of complete stalemate,the 2nd Arendalean Expeditionary Force along with 2 Constantino Corps waged a tremendous and risky attack on the western side of Rochina said to have been infested with Mara Reinforcements.Delta,Fros and Foxtrot squads led the battle with Alpha,Omega,Crek and Onix squads with Constantines in reserve.The attack was led by Corporal Silvan Severine,hequickly divided the force into 4 parts:sniper,rifle,scout and forward observers.The Dalean Squads crawled through the rugged city terrain for two hours before it reached a 5 metre wall, about 400 meters from the top of the Mara camp. Intelligence estimated the enemy strength to be one reinforced regiment of the Marabunta group. The Imperial Air Forces sent seven F-16 jet fighters to pound the enemy positions with napalm. There was also artillery support. After the bombardment, Silvan's men seized the front part of the trench network after discovering a hole in the blasted stack of concrete. Close-quarter fighting raged as the retreating enemy fought back but the advancing Dalean squads were gaining the upper hand. The scout team, led by Corporal Jonathan Pelas, went into action on the right of the hill and was later joined by Corporal Silvan. Meanwhile, the rifle team, led by Corporal Christian Drapez, worked its way round to the left side of the camp while the sniper team, led by Second Corporal Yel Clave, held the enemy's support from nearby Mara Camp 56. The assault lasted for two hours, Silvan's men suffered one injury while the Marabunta had 1100 dead, 2543 wounded, whether from the supporting artillery, tanks and air strikes could not be determined. The battle was the final assault on Rochina by the Dalean Forces on Contstantine. A week later,Dalean forces moved to Griffindale for the security of Dalean-Constantino nationals.Although the Expeditionary Corps retreated from battle,the Union government of Arendale has notified the Constantine government that the Arendalean Entry to the Incident is not yet over.About 732 out of 2,5000 soldiers of the Dalean Battalion to Constantine were killed in action,the half of the remaining were sent back to Arendale with the remaining in Griffindale. The Home Front 'The Dagnet Declares War''' Dalean news reporters in Rochina, broadcasted the events to the Constantino public, creating outrage. On January 2nd, the Polliburo was filled with thousands of citizens demanding that the Mara be brought to justice and the Imperial Forces led by the young Alexander, be reinforced and finally gain control of southern alabasta. The Senate relayed the demands to the young Empress Victoria, who without hesitation approved the people's decision. Constantine, for the first time in it's history has declared war on it's own citizens. Detractors, claimed that this was an tyrannical action made by the Imperial Family, if not for Alexander's brazen actions, Constantine would not be getting men killed, however much of the nation feels as if the past Emperor's neglection (Referencing Emperor Julian) was the cause of Marabunta's rise, effectively overthrowing the Alabastan government. Empress Victoria has given no other comment to the war, but she has been seen at Sephiroth and Komei's Temple praying. Demand for Alexander's Return Not since Camilo Souza I, Camilo Souza II and Andres Souza, has an Imperial Family member served in direct combat, the public grew outraged to learn of young Alexander's bravado, declaring "I am a soldier to my nation, a prince second, royalty means nothing while i am wearing this uniform." Many conseravatives in the nation demand he be forced by the Dai Li to return home, this however will not play at well since the Dai Li are only loyal to the Imperial Family. Marabunta Profile The members of the Cartel, are heavily tattoed, speak with a fast nasal like accent. They tend to look over their right shoulder. Members are of any ethnic background, skinny and fast thinkers. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Imperial Union of Constantine Category:Union of Arendale